User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Championship @ Survivor Series 2015
The 29th annual Survivor Series has been booked as being one to really remember by WWE. The event will celebrate 25 years of The Undertaker, a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion will be crowned in the Final Four of the title tournament, and the Divas Championship match between Charlotte and Paige has become immensely heated and personal. I loved how last night's Raw ''detailed the road to this encounter between the first two NXT Women's Champions. They highlighted Paige's main roster debut at last year's post-Mania ''Raw, which saw her capture the Divas Championship from AJ Lee; ending her then-record 295-day reign. And they highlighted Charlotte and Becky Lynch being called up to align with Paige as part of the Divas Revolution. But we all know that all of this bad blood between Charlotte and Paige began after SummerSlam. It was at the event that PCB defeated Team B.A.D. and Team Bella in a three team elimination match. The next day, the three members competed in a Beat The Clock Challenge to crown a new #1 Contender for the Divas Championship. Becky set the tone, Charlotte beat that time, and Paige couldn't last, giving the nod to Charlotte. Since then, Charlotte went on to defeat Nikki Bella to capture the title at Night of Champions, while Paige's mood seemed to be souring. Many figured that Paige would turn villainous due to Charlotte's sudden rise, especially since she appeared to be feigning being happy for her at the NOC. It was on the next night that Paige betrayed her PCB partners; interrupting Charlotte's celebration by bashing the entire Divas roster, including Charlotte and Becky. The last few weeks has seen Paige appear to want to reconcile with her partners, but also antagonizing them as well as Natalya, leading to her being accused of attacking her on SmackDown ''last month; it was clear she was involved, but it wasn't officially confirmed (don't know why). Meanwhile, Charlotte had to prepare for a title rematch at Hell in a Cell, which she did win. On the next night, Paige again appeared to be fully committed to mending fences with Charlotte and Becky, but after the trio lost to Team Bella, the evil Paige attacked her partners; clearly showing her true colors. On November 2, Paige defeated Brie Bella, Becky Lynch, and Sasha Banks to get what she wanted: a chance at the Divas Championship. Since becoming #1 Contender, Paige has done everything to antagonize Charlotte, including attacking Becky after losing to her, and then resorting to a new low: bashing Charlotte's deceased brother, Reid Flair, in the controversial contract signing segment on last night's ''Raw. With her movie, Santa's Little Helper, out today, I have a feeling that they may have Paige win to promote that movie. Regardless of the outcome, after what I saw last night, I see this rivalry lasting a long time. We may see a trilogy of matches that could last until the Royal Rumble! And the million-dollar question in all this is, "What will happen with Becky?" Many are suggesting that Becky may turn heel and side with Paige in this rivalry. Their history together in SHIMMER is highly known, plus Becky may harbor some resentment towards Charlotte, leading to the possibility of Becky turning against Charlotte as soon as Sunday. We will know then, but one thing is for sure, this title bout should be very interesting! Category:Blog posts